Silence Torture And Sickness
by DiscoSick9
Summary: The Members Of Akatsukis Go Through Hell But When A Miserble Girl Comes Into They're Life Things Change But Will IT End In Horror Or Peace.Life Does Not Go According To Plan.Im Horrorble At Summary But Please Read And Review!Ill Give You Cookies If Ya Do


I Do Not Own Naruto Only The Characters I Make Up

Chapter 1

Freedom And Life

I Sat There For Days As My Body Started To Decrease Its Weight From Lack Of Food And Water. Hands Hung Above Me Binded With Chain As Dried Blood Covered My Face And Torso. I Use To Have One Of The Greatsest Thing You Could Ever Want...Freedom! I've Cried For Days Until I Actually Notice That It Was So Worthless To Even Cry. Nothing Ever Comes Out Of It As My Father Use To Say.

"Ladies And Gentlmen May I Present You The Great Airborne Kalic" The Crowd Went Silent From The Horror They Saw...A Monster!

I The Great Legendary Airborne Kalic, Hisa Nai Was Just A Miserble Pet To A Ring Leader. I Spread My Dull Black Wings To Scare The Audiance In The Stands' Feathers Flying Everywhere From Being Not Taken Care Of. I Puffed Out My Chest That Was Covered By A Strip Of Cloth And Screeched Perking My Sonic Ears And Bared My Fangs At Everyone. Ever Since Being Taken From My Family And Put Into A Mear Dog Cage I Became A Raged And Snarling Animal! Thats Just How The Ring Leader Wanted It. I Never Tried To Escape Because I Was Scared Of Being So Alone And Unwanted But It Made No Difference Here Either.

'This Magnificant Animal Was Found And Taken In As Her Family Was Killed By Scientist Who Thought They Where A Danger To Humanity' The Leader's Voice Rumbled Through The Tent Digging His Cane Into The Ground. I Crouched On My Feet And Growled Arching My Wings And Bristled My Feathers Making A Chattering Sound Of Needles Being Shooken. A Whip Came Down Onto My Back Making Me Jump Up To A Silk Rope Hanging Above.I Wrapped My Legs Around The Silk And Hung Upside Down As The Ring Leader Torched The Silk Lighting Up In My Stormy Grey Eyes. Bristling My Feathers Again The Feathers Fell And Turned The Flames Purple Then To Black And Back To Its Orginal Color. I Screeched Like A Bat And Swayed My Fluffed Tail Back And Forth Before Speaking In A Edgey And High Pitch Voice.

"You All Are A Humane And Worthless Spieces You Should Be Honored For Being In My Presences" Climbing Fearther Up And Puffing Out My Chest Again Before Growling.

Hours Went By And The Show Was Over As I Was Put Back Into My Cage And Chained Up Again. We Where Heading Towards Japan To Get Sold And Taken Away. I Was Sadly Not On The Racket Of Items And Left In The Back Of The Cart Where No One Could See Me. A Blanket Covered My Cage As Many Animals Where Being Sold. I Heard And Smelled So Many Things, Childeren Laughed As Adults Held Tight To Them. I Growled From The Happiness Coming From Around Me And Banged My Head Against The Cage. The Blanket Was Lifted From The Cage Slightly Making My Eyes Close Instantly. As I Adjusted To The Light I Saw Emerald Green Eyes Staring Back At Me As I Observed This Human I Notice It Was A Young Woman In About Her Twenties Wearing A Black Dress With White Butterflies Across It. She Made A Frown At My Appearance And Brushed Her Finger Tips Against The Metal Cage.

Her Skin Was Pale But Warm Looking And The Structure Of Her Face Was Graceful But Defiant. She Had Light Red Hair That Hung Around Her Heart Shaped Face.

"Look At What They Have Done To You My Dear Child, Heartless And Cruel Humans Should No Exist" Her Musical Voice Was Mixed With Sadness As I Stared At Her Hungerly And Weak. Taking The Latch From The Lock She Opened The Metal Bar Door. The Chains That Kept Me From Thrashing And Resisting Fell To The Bottom And The Woman Smiled "Come My Dear We Must Get Far From Here Or We Will Get Caught" I Hesitated But Soon Flew Out Making Feathers Fly In The Air.

"My Name Is Sony Aoi A Part Of Nature As You May Call It And I Believe Your Hisa One Of The Great And Last Nai Member" The Woman Looked At Me From The Corner Of Her Eye And Twitched Her Cat Ears Catching My Attention. Sony Left Me With A Request To Find The Freedom And Recreate The Meaning Of Life. I Spent Three Whole Days Searching For Shelter And Ended Up Sleeping In A Cage.

I Found A Small Town But Stayed My Distance So Not To Get Caught. A Group Of People Walked the Streets And Laughed It Was Carnival Like The Last One Which Made Me Growl. After A Week Passed By I Got Weaker And More Careless. I Roamed The Streets At Night Finding Anything That Would Benefit Me.

Tonight Was Going Slowly And Thats When I Notice My Body Could Not Take It Anymore And I Clasped In A Alley. My Wings Where No More As My Ears And Tail Disappeared Leaving Me To Look Like A Human. A Person Came Closer To Me As My Sight Faded Into Darkness.

**Normal Pov**.

A Blonde About Seventeen Left A Small Bar Feeling Angered That His Girl Friend Broke Up With Him For A Nerd. The Boy Wore A Red T Shirt And Black Baggy Pants As He Chewed On A Tooth Pick. He Stopped When Hearing A Whimper As Something Fell To The Ground. Searching The Alley With His Ocean Blue Eyes He Saw A Small Figure Curled Up On The Alley Floor. He Got Closer As The Figure Was Not Moving As He Got A Better Look It Was Frail Girl Wearing Nothing But A Cloth Over Her Chest And A Pair Of Shorts. Noticing How Skinny She Was The Blonde Picked The Girl Up And Carried Her To His Place.

Opening The Door The Boy Was Greeted By One Of His Friends "Deidara Where You Been" A Boy With Red Hair And Hazil Eyes Asked And Noticed The Girl In His Friend's Hands. He Sighed And Nodded To The Blonde Before Leading Him In A Spare Room. Sasori Ran His Fingers Through His Red Hair Before Getting A Couple Towels And A Bucket Of Warm Water As Deidara Got A Few Blankets. Sasori Dipped A Towel In The Hot Water Before Cleaning The Unknown Girl Off And Putting One Of Deidara's Shirts On Her.

"Deidara I Could Of Never Guessed That You Of All People Would Bring A Strange And Young Girl Home" The Red Head Smashd A Pill Into A Cup Of Water poured Some Into The Girls Mouth Making Sure She Swallowed It Until A Half A Glass Was Gone. Standing Up Sasori Looked At Deidara Who Was Scwoling At His Remark "She Should Be Good Until The Morning But I Wouldnt Give My Hopes Up Because It Seems Shes Been Starved And Beaten Half To Death" With That Sasori Left The Room Leaving Deidara With The Girl.

Now In The Light Deidara Could See The Girl Better And Notice She Had Long Wild Black Hair And Cloudy Pale Skin Like Some Kind Of Vampire. He Grimaced At How Young She Looked For Being Out Side Alone And In the Alley He Thought She Might Of Been Raped But Her Clothes Or What Seemed Like Clothes Were Still Intacted. So It Left Him Clueless Which Made Him Irritated Before He Shut Off The Light And Went To Bed Himself Or He Would Fall Asleep In Class Again.

Next Morning Deidara Woke Up To A Loud Bang Making Him Fall To The Floor. Moaning In Pain He Got Up And Walked Out Of His Room Pulling His Hair Back Into A Pony Tail. The Blonde Stopped When He Saw Sasori Picking Up A Pan From The Floor.

"Good Morning Deidara" Sasori Said As He Puts The Pan In The Sink. Dediara Went To The Bathroom And Took A Hot Shower Before Getting Dressed In A Pair Of Black Skinny Jeans With A Lime Green T Shirt And Vans. He Brushed His Hair Then Putting It Up Into A Pony Tail Leaving Some Hang In Back And Bangs Infront Of His Left Eye. Eating A Apple He Went To Check On The Girl From Last Night. Opening The Door He Saw The Girl Curled Up And Sleeping Taking Each Breath In Evenly. "Her Name Is Hisa Nai And Has Been On The Move But Thats All I Heard From Her Sleep Talking" Sasori Said In Behind Deidara.

REVIEW!

Oh And I Was Inspire By The Song 'Lemon Meringue Tie' By Dance Gavin Dance

sorry It Was Short But The Next Chapter Will Be Longer So Yeah Please Review!


End file.
